nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Twin Shot 3: Summer And Winter
I was walking around in my backyard, thinking about what to think about. I thought, "Hey, why don't I think about a made-up Nitrome game? So I got the idea of Twin Shot 3: Summer And Winter. Although I only really thought about the story, bosses, and level themes. Who are the main characters of this game? Me and Chilly! (Summer and Winter.) The story is that King Cloud is back and has stolen technology (After the first fight with him you can use his machines.) so we have to chase him down to his underground lair. Level 10 Boss (In Summerland) The first boss is a giant Mouth Dark Thing chained to a pillar (Picture a chain chomp's form) that barks and tries to jump at you. Well that's the first form. After you hit him once, he grows a hand (From the Cookie level on Pixel Pop) that he uses to throw Enemy 585 barrels at you. (This is a game with lots of cameos.) After you hit him again, he grows the Giant's hand, which is used to throw Sandwitch Ingreadiants at you. When you hit him another time, he's done for. Level 20 Boss (In Summerland) The second boss is King Cloud, in a Thumper. He uses it like you do in Rubble Trouble. His second form is in a Pachinko, where he is at the top of the screen, trying to hurl Pachinkos at you. You can't get him from the top of the screen, but there is a statue of Lockehorn running through the screen. If you can lure the pachinko to hit the statue, it will bounce off onto King Cloud. His third form is ontop of a Mecha Saur, with a controller. Hit him, boom! He escapes. Level 30 Boss (In Winterland) The third boss is a Dark Thing who has stole the Nordic clan leader's mallet. He jumps across the screen, trying to whack you with it. After you hit him once, he turns into the Berserker Dark Thing. He has gained the ability to slam his mallet and shake the screen. His third form is still Berserker, but his mallet has turned into that Knife Ship from Bullethead on a stick. (He is still holding it.) When you kill him, the clan leader comes back and takes the mallet. He thanks Chilly and me. Level 40 Boss (In Winterland) TCG and Chilly are building a snowman, when suddenly it melts. The Flying Fire Monster comes onto the screen. The Horned Bats from Frost Bite 2 circle around him, and you attack him like the final boss battle in Frost Bite 2 and Twin Shot 2 combined. After you hit him enough, he reveals to be the Giant Ape on fire. He falls onto the ground and runs across the screen. You hit him again and the fire goes away, and hit him again he's toast. Level 50 Final Boss (In King Cloud's Evil Underground Lair) Yep. King Cloud in his cloud. Same attacks as Twin Shot 2, only slightly harder. I hope you enjoyed my idea for Twin Shot 3! Category:Blog posts